Forum:Do Hellfires get any better?
I just picked up a Combustion Hellfire, Lev 49 200+ dam +4 elemental effect,12.5 fire rate with 3.9x scope. I've found several higher level hellfires,but none this good. Just curious to know if anyone has found a better one with similar specs. I've farmed Hellfires a little better ... Lvl 61, Dam 211, Acc 93.5, RoF 12.5, Mag 55, Zoom 1.7x Lvl 61, Dam 266, Acc 83.3, RoF 4.2, Mag 18 According to my research, that's about max. As these 2 show, higher damage comes at the sacrifice of accuracy, rate of fire, recoil reduction, and reload speed. You can't max all stats. Which is "better" depends on what stats you value most. Regardless, any of these will melt most enemies almost instantly. MeMadeIt 17:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I would say the 211 damage hellfire you have there is better, because I'll almost guarantee (even though I'm too lazyto do the math) that it has a higher Damage/Sec and higher Damage/Clip than the other hellfire. -- SanguisDiabolus 18:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I've found a really nice Hellfire even before I farmed Crawmerax, which had a $9999999 tag on it, will update the page again when I log and see the actual stats but it's defo 55mag and 3.9x zoom, with great accuracy and less than 200 damage, but it cuts through everything except pryros like butter. Still have it, and never found a better one since. Also, aren't all Hellfires 4x elemental and 100% chance of lighting on fire? SniperSam 18:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, all Hellfires are x4 @ 100%. Except for the Volcano, nothing else 'burns' like it. MeMadeIt 18:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The thing is a Hellfire can ahve also its accesory (the part that does the ignite) improved by the parts that as well increase a guns basic tech level (body and barrel3 for example add 2 or 3 points elemental stat, a 3x is usually at 12 elemental level, aka roughly 4 elemental stat is 1x, which both influences damage and chance, but for the hellfire, it does just increase fire damage slightly)Demonique 13:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : The Hellfire's accessory (and title) is unique to the Hellfire and gives it x4 Incendiary @ 100% and max tech level. No other part can increase this level of fire damage, it's already at max. Even x4 Incendiary on any other SMG does not match the elemental effect of the Hellfire. MeMadeIt 22:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I was curious and tried it months ago, Medamelt, it does do slightly increase the hellfires damage gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire This is THE best possible hellfire, tho the twisted barrel can be exchanged by usual barrel3, but that does decrease the weapons elemental tech level by 3 points, this one has 29, average hellfire have 14-17 elemental level, just wipped it up quickly, the fire damage is at a good 50-60% increase Demonique 23:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : No, this is not the best possible hellfire. Thats the best IMPOSSIBLE hellfire. Something like that will never ever spawn legit. -- Cocofang 00:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It is legit, nothing on that part list has not the chance to be on a hellfire, to be assured, ive looted one almost equal but with stock3, no scope and material2. Considering i did as well looted some with scope, stock5 and material3 like a hundred dozen different people probably did as well. And just to repeat myself, that is only to show that elemental boosting parts improve the hellfires accesory, thanks for being a idiot (btw it does work past 1.3, at least for me here)Demonique 01:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : The patch just set some rules to ban weapons that could crash/damage the game. In case you didn't notice: cheating is still possible. Creating overpowered weapons that wouldn't spawn legit is still possible. And the Hellfire you listed is one of these. "Twisted" never comes with a Hellfire. Ever. -- Cocofang 02:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) That is not legit. Hellfires do not come with Twisted barrels. By your logic, you could add a scope to a Rider or Elephant gun and claim it's 'legit'. But that's besides the point. Swapping the barrel does not make the Elemental Effect any different. Again, the Elemental Effect of the Hellfire is already at 100% max. On non-legendary weapons, the Elemental Effects don't always trigger. And when they do trigger, they don't always do x2/x3/x4 - it depends on the level of the tech pool and how fast it is drained/recharged. There is a long detailed discussion on how all this works over on the Gearbox forums. Again, the Legendary Hellfire's Incendiary effect always triggers and always does x4 damage as it's tech pool never empties. Swapping barrels doesn't change this. Barrels affect the base damage of the weapon, not it's Elemental Effect. BTW, there are other barrels that produce even higher damage for SMGs. Barrel4 produces 20% more damage than the Barrel3_Twisted so, even by your logic, that is not the best possible Hellfire. MeMadeIt 04:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i do had hellfires with twisted dropped and i know the difference as i mostly solo. If you do not know about the elemental stat of the parts i am sorry for your little underinformed soulDemonique 07:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) First, speak English. You sound like an idiot. Second, there is no legit Hellfire with a twisted barrel. What is with these mod hacks trying to pass their shit off as legit? Just admit you hacked it up and move on. No one cares if you aren't trying to lie. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) First off be happy my english is alot better then what most americunts do write, second thanks for trolling, my very first hellfire had twisted barrel, weapon box atop sledges safehouse, thanks.Demonique 07:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You're an idiot for insulting "americunts" for no reason. That was uncalled for. And I have never seen an elemental Twisted SMG. The Twisted barrel adds 4 to the tech level for guns to proc; the Hellfire's effect is prolonged DoT. A gun that fires as fast as Hellfires do will burn through (no pun intended) the extra 4 tech very quickly, which is when the extra base damage kicks in, especially when you're unloading your entire clip. 211/93.5/12.5 is the best setup for a Hellfire, having good middle ground between damage and fire rate. --Nagamarky 07:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The real question here is, before all of you start making assumptions, we ALL know that the combustion prefix is the only legit prefix on a Hellfire, (demonique stfu your are a dumb immigrant if you say otherwise), but the question remains, can a Hellfire spawn with the twisted barrel ( obviously with the combustion prefix still) just with the twisted one not being shown as combustion has higher priority, so basically, why couldn't a hellfire have a twisted barrel if the name still shows combustion? Sorry all that speculation aside, Demonique you lying dumb, because you keep saying it is with the twisted prefix which is infact 100% impossible drop. TreeJs 11:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Not 100% on this but I have a legitely modded hellfire and its stats are as follows (should be the highest possible stats on hellfire) Combustion Hellfire Dam 233 Acc 93.5 RoF 12.5 mag 55 zoom 3.9 I believe this is the highest possible with the 12.5 RoF type, i know if you have a thumper type with like a 4.2 RoF you can have over 300 dam. anyways please correct me if that info is wrong, and if you have a better hellfire thats 100% legit TreeJs 11:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Did i fucking said anything about a goddamned prefix? BARREL! THE BARREL! oh and btw, Ich lebe in Deutschland und da Englisch noch nicht einmal meine sekundäre Sprache ist gehe ich davon aus das es doch zu einigem taugt wenn ihr einfachen schlammköpfe denkt ich wär eine lolmerika immigrantin, stupides pack Demonique 15:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) "i do had hellfires with twisted dropped" i guess ur alter ego writes these things? TreeJs 15:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you just had to go there. Thank you for making us germans look like ignorant, fascist, bitching idiots, Demonique. Guess it's cool to write in german when you think no one else can understand it. That's on a pretty low level. This is solely for you: Zicke. -- Cocofang 15:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Danke für die zicke das hör ich 5mal am tag. The simple reason i went to write in german is that, again, my rather bad english made misinformed idiots think i am either living in america or some other country, i should see how absolute true it is, i am being called a ignorant fascist bitch, while others act like it as first. I do not know why you even assume that, a bit overly socially indoctrinated to "be aware we germans once elected a austrian and no one had the balls to fight".. Guess what, i am a descendent of people who stood against them.... underinformed troll feces all of you --Demonique 15:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) And you may guess why you hear that five times a day ... The simple reason i wrote this was because you should at least TRY not to fit the prejudice. There are indeed misinformed people that think germany is still a nazi-country. And that's sad for both sides. I am not talking about hypersensitivity (which is stupid as well) but at least awareness. Also may i kindly remember you, who was the first one to bring insults into this matter? It may be true that my first words could seem a bit rough but when it comes to expletives someone else made the first step. -- Cocofang 16:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You guys are idiots, all this started by talking about a Hellfire HAHAHAHAWrecked111 16:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC)